


La secte aux E.T.

by Melie



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enquête sur une secte étrange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La secte aux E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Shane Black

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Perry, des lunatiques, j'en croise assez souvent. Parfois ce sont les clients, parfois ce sont les gens sur lesquels nous devons enquêter. Bref, je pensais être immune à... la folie humaine, disons. Je pensais avoir tout vu. Erreur : on n'a jamais, jamais tout vu.

Tout a commencé de la même manière que tout commence d'habitude : un client dans notre bureau. Enfin, dans le bureau de Perry, que je squatte depuis qu'il y a eu une inondation dans le placard dans lequel il m'avait relégué. Bref, le client. Si on devait classer les clients dans des boîtes, celui-ci rentrerait parfaitement dans celle du « veuf dont la fille a été enlevée », juste à côté du « couple dont l'enfant a disparu ». Je pourrais ajouter qu'il est du genre assez fort – j'ai pas très envie de le contrarier, même s'il a l'air de pousser un peu sur la bouteille.

Le pitch du jour : la fille disparue, donc. Mais avec d'emblée une piste : une secte. Haussement de sourcil pile à temps de ma part, et Perry qui enchaîne, bien rôdé à la chose : « Quelle genre de secte ? »

La réponse : le genre à obséder sur les extraterrestres.

Bon, moi, après tout, je ne juge pas. Les aliens, pourquoi pas, tant qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à E.T. - sans déconner, se film m'a foutu une trouille bleue quand j'étais gosse, enfin, pas si gosse que ça, mais bref. Mais de là à se suicider en masse pour rejoindre un vaisseau spatial, ouais, non merci.

C'est là que cette secte est originale : pas besoin de rejoindre un vaisseau spatial, les aliens sont déjà là. Et ils nous contrôlent, bien évidemment. Bref, un bon moyen pour le gourou de se faire du fric sur le dos des membres, sans s'attirer trop d'attention.

La secte, il a fallut la localiser, et ça s'est pas fait tout seul. Heureusement, Perry et moi, on est des pros. Enfin, surtout moi, mais Perry n'est pas mal non plus. Et bien sûr, mon boss – Perry donc – a eu l'idée du siècle : plutôt que d'enlever brutalement la fille (l'aurait déjà fallut la trouver, et la secte, elle était pas petite) et risquer qu'elle ne s'échappe, infiltrer la secte pour en savoir plus, et trouver les moyens de la convaincre de revenir. Ouais, moi non plus, j'y croyais pas trop, mais c'est Perry, quoi. La fille était sensée être intelligente, après tout. Enfin, pas assez intelligente pour ne pas se faire embarquer dans une secte qui prétend que « c'est les extraterrestres qui nous ont forcé », mais après tout, paraît que ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

Et devinez qui s'y est collé, à cette opération d'infiltration ?

Eh ouais, en plein dans le mille. Perry est ouvertement gay, mais non, il faut que ce soit moi qui aille séduire le gourou.

Je vous passe les détails, mais je voudrais juste revenir sur un point. Qui dit secte, dit orgie, non ? Et là, orgie pour vénérer les extraterrestres, uniquement ? Bah non. Rien. Nada. Le truc qui s'en rapprochait le plus, c'était les soirées passées à fumer des substances bizarres et très probablement illégales. En fait, je dirais même que c'était sûrement des mélanges de trucs illégaux, parce que je ne connais rien qui produise de la fumée qui arrive à être rose et verte en même temps.

Enfin, par chance, la fille était effectivement pas trop conne, et elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre quand j'ai fini par la repérer – apparemment, elle ne se tapait pas le gourou aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Mais bon, elle était quand même convaincue par tout le speech sur les aliens. D'autant plus que j'ai oublié de vous dire que le gourou, là, qui effectivement n'était pas trop moche, bref, le gourou, de temps en temps, il faisait des espèces de session de miracles, je saurais pas trop vous décrire, bref, c'est évident pour n'importe quel péquenot que c'est bidon, enfin, n'importe quel péquenot sauf tous ceux qui ont rejoint la secte, mais manque de bol, c'est une de ces derniers que je devais convaincre. Et comme aucun magicien ne va révéler son truc, et que de toute façon j'étais mal placé pour extorquer des infos au gourou, je suis passé à la vitesse supérieure : fouiller le bureau.

Parce que oui, il avait un bureau (en plus de sa chambre privée où il se tapait ses disciples, bien entendu), et pas un bureau minable comme le mien. Fallait bien que la compta se fasse quelque part. Je tablais sur un petit livre avec l'explication de tous les miracles (il était pas moche, mais pas très futé non plus, et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il ait trouvé tout ça tout seul), et je suis tombé sur tout le récapitulatif de ses arnaques. Franchement, ça m'étonne que personne n'ait pensé à crocheter la serrure de ce fameux bureau.

Sauf que bah, par des malheureuses, très malheureuses circonstances, je me suis fait choper.

Une seule réplique possible : « c'est les extraterrestres qui m'ont forcé ».

 

 

 

Ils m'ont relâché, non sans m'avoir fait passer un sacré passage à tabac. A ma défense, ils étaient six, et tous plus costauds les uns que les autres. Perry aurait sans doute tenu moins longtemps que moi avant de se mettre à implorer. Non pas que ce soit ce que j'ai fait non plus.

Bref, j'en suis ressorti, et j'ai pas eu à y retourner. Parce que la fille pas trop conne, là, bah elle a fini par se casser toute seule, et par retourner chez papa. Elle devait vraiment être frustrée.

Et moi bah... je suis passé à une nouvelle affaire, bien évidemment. Au moins, pour ça, le boulot marche bien, et la paye est au rendez-vous. J'ai aussi fait ma bonne action en contactant la police à propos de la secte... bon, d'accord, Perry m'a un peu poussé, j'aurais bien gardé les infos pour nous, après tout, on sait jamais, qu'il y ait un autre papa épleuré, et puis, si je suis grillé, ce n'est pas le cas de Perry. Mais non. Quand je vous dis qu'il ne m'écoute jamais...

 

FIN.


End file.
